Li'l Shoop
Li'l Shoop is an episode of AB's Awesomeness. Plot Awesome Betterhero, Shoop da Whoop, and George were watching TV in AB's family room. "This show is boring," said George. "The TV's off," said AB. "Exactly," said George. AB picked up the remote and turned the TV on. He changed the channel to Looney Tunes. "I HAIT DIS SHOWOWOWOWOOOOO," said Shoop da Whoop. "Me too. Bugs is annoying, and his shenanigans are totally unfair to people," said George. "I hate it too, but there's nothing else on," said AB. "I can find something. Give me the remote," said George, reaching for the remote. "NEVAH!" said AB as he turned into Wildvine and stretched the remote away. George jumped off the couch and ran to AB's hand. AB unstretched his arm, threw the remote to his other hand, and caught it. He kept doing that while George tried to get it. "Ice beats plants!" said George while he froze AB and grabbed the remote which was airborne. George flipped through the channels. AB reverted. George turned to a sitcom channel, a rapping channel, and a cooking channel. "TOON BOK! TOON BOK!" shouted Shoop da Whoop. "NEVAH!" said George as he ran in front of a table. Shoop da Whoop shot a laser, but it missed and hit a vase. The vase reflected the laser while the laser knocked the vase forward. The vase hit George and broke. The laser hit the ice around AB's wrist. George fell down and dropped the remote. AB shot a laser from the Ultra Supreme Trix that broke the rest of the ice. The remote fell on a button and made the channel go down. "I'm the best there is! You're an ugly reject. In school, people study me as a subject. Get out of here, with your nasty face. My words hit you like a mace. I don't know why you're rapping here, I'm the case. I won. Go on a wild goose chase," said a rapper. Everyone cheered. "The Chain has been defeated by Mickey D! There aren't anymore rappers, so currently, Mickey D is the champion!" said the announcer. "RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP! I WEL BE DA NEW RAPPAR!" said Shoop da Whoop. Theme song! Awesome Betterhero and Shoop da Whoop were in a building where the rapping show was taking place. Shoop da Whoop was wearing a rapper's hat, and had a ring on his tooth. "So, you want to be in Rap Tournament Extreme?" said the announcer. "YUS. I WEL BE DA RAPPAR," said Shoop da Whoop. "We can't just let anyone in. Let's hear you rap about, umm, school," said the announcer. "I've ain't been ta school. I was born in a flashback 10 episodes ago. Pick another subject. Pick anything that I would know about. Weather, computers, TV, or a drought. Choose any object that you see around ya. If I see it, I know it. Ok? Oh kuh? I'm the best. I'm the one. I'm the one that raises the sun. If you ain't pickin' me, I'll burn your guts. CAUSE I'M FIRIN MAH LAZOR!" said Shoop da Whoop, right before he fired his laser at the wall. "Ooops, lost my lunch." "Wow. He speaks normally when he's rapping," said AB. "You're in! But one, you need a new rapping name. And two, there aren't enough other rappers," said the announcer. "DA NAIM ES NUT A PRUBLEMOAOA. I EL BEEE LI'L SHOOP," said Shoop da Whoop. "Li'l Shoop. I like it," said the announcer. "I'll get some other people to be rappers," said AB. AB ran out the door, then jumped and turned into Jetray. He flew to a beggar. "You want money? Enter the Rap Tournament Extreme!" said AB, pointing to the building. AB flew to 3 black girls that were walking. "You guys look like you can rap," said AB. "Everyone in all of our families can rap except us," said one of the woman. "Rapping is a tradition in your family! Just try it! In the Rap Tournament Extreme!" said AB. Several squares appeared on the screen. In all of them, AB was telling someone or some people to go to the Rap Tournament Extreme. The squares disappeared, and the building was shown crowded with people. AB flew above everyone to Shoop da Whoop and the announcer. "Hold on, AB," said the announcer. "What?" asked AB, flying down and reverting. "Not you. The other AB," said the announcer. What? "If Shoop da Whoop's rapper name is Li'l Shoop and this is an episode about rapping, then you've got to call him Li'l Shoop," said the announcer. Whatever. "Awesome Betterhero, Li'l Shoop, take these clipboards around and have people sign up," said the announcer. I'm just the narrator. I don't have arms. "Not you. The other Awesome Betterhero," said the announcer. AB and Shoop da Whoop Li'l Shoop took a clipboard and went around. People signed up. Later..... AB and Li'l Shoop went to the announcer. Everyone else was gone. "We'll start tomorrow. You'll go against this woman named Crazy Yzarc," said the announcer. AB went to his house, and Li'l Shoop went to his. In some house...... 3 boys and 4 girls in cloaks were standing in front of a desk. They all had white faces. The boys had green markings on their face, and the girls had pink markings. Behind the desk was a man in a swirly chair facing away from the camera. "Lots of people are entering the Rap Tournament Extreme, thanks to the friend of a really good rapper who's also entering," said one of the girls. "Don't talk like that. A-Ness, B-Bomb, C-C-C-Combo Breaker, Dancebreak, Elephantual Madness, F-Plane, and Gorilla Guy, you guys are the best rappers in the universe. You remember the Rap Force that only you 7 can use. Just use it to eliminate all of your opponents," said the man. "YEAH!" said A-Ness, one of the boys. A-Ness made a flame in his hand, then extinguished it. F-Plane, another boy, made bunch of bubbles and popped them. "And just in case the judges think that your opponents won even though they died, you have your powers to give a more perfect show. If all else fails, I'm the last resort," said the man, as he glowed green. "Now sign up." Elephantual Madness, a girl, made a bunch of blackness. The guys and girls disappeared. They reappeared in the building, next to a table with a clipboard on it. They all signed up. At Li'l Shoop's house..... It was 11:25 PM. Li'l Shoop was watching rap videos on the computer. "I WEL BE DA BAST RAPPAR!" he said. The next day..... Li'l Shoop was flying AB to the building. They flew in. "You rap in one half-hour," said the announcer. "While you're waiting, you can explore the building." Li'l Shoop flew somewhere else. AB walked into a snack room. "Yes! I'm hungry." He picked up 3 bags of chips. He opened them, and started eating all of the chips quickly. A lot of light came from behind him, so he turned around. "Huh?" He made a forcefield under him, and flew to the light. The light flew through a wall. AB turned into Ghostfreak and flew through it, too. He was in a dressing room. One of the people with the rap force was sitting on a couch with their hood on. AB turned invisible, and watched the light fly to the person. The person absorbed it, then flew up and glowed. "Woah," whispered AB. AB flew through another wall. He saw another one of the rap force people with their hood on. The person stomped, and a rock dome fell around them. The dome glowed. "This is weird," said AB, flying into the dome. He saw the person holding 3 microphones in each hand. The person was absorbing energy from them. AB out of the dome, through a wall, and into an empty bathroom stall. He reverted. "Those guys must have some kind of awkward powers! They must be cheating! I've gotta tell Li'l Shoop. When I find him." AB ran out the door, and around. The camera skipped to when AB found Li'l Shoop. "Li'l Shoop! Some-," started AB. "MAH FIRST BATTEL ES ZTARTEN!" said Li'l Shoop, flying into a rap room. AB tried to follow him, but a guy closed the door. "You can't enter until the battle starts," said the guy. His phone rang. He answered it. Crazy Yzarc went into the room through another door. "BEGIN!" yelled the announcer. They started rapping, but AB couldn't hear them. "Umm, the battle started," said AB. "No, the avocado goes in 65th. The shredder goes in 209th," said the guy to whoever he was talking to. AB turned into Fart and tried to fly through the door. The guy picked up a flamethrower and shot fire at him. Fart flew away from the fire. He flew through a wall into the room next to the rapping room, then flew into the rapping room. He detransformed, and fell into the bleachers. "Cause ya know ya gonna lose," said Crazy Yzarc. "Listen, Yzarc, I'm the real show here. I'm not crazy, like you," said Li'l Shoop. "Like that's true," said AB. "I'll make you disappear. Go home to your Crazy Rehtom and Crazy Rehtaf. I'm the master, with my invisible staff. Get outta my sight, I ain't gonna show you mercy. I'll fire mah lazor. Don't be cursin'. Do you understand that you're annoying? You got thrown out of college because you can't sing! I don't know. How you got on this show. But everyone knows that you need to go!" said Li'l Shoop. "Yes, I'm crazy. Everyone knows that. BAAHUAJKDJAHFYSYD. That's a fact. You have no hands. How do you flush the toilet? There would need to be a plunger. Cause you get in it. JSJAJSJAJDJFNBN. VBSAWBEE. What's that smell? It's you. You smell like pee. I'm CRAZAY with a capital C-R-A-Z-Y. Your mouth's right below your eyes so you can drink water when you cry. You say you fire your laser? The only laser is my rap. You invented the snack room, cause you like to get fat!" said Crazy Yzarc. "The only fat person here is you. You say I smell like pee? You smell like poo. You look like a rotten egg used to make an omelet. Stay right there. I'll get your baby bonnet. It will help you not look like vomit. Your face turns everyone into mold. Guess why I have a big mouth?" said Li'l Shoop right before firing his laser at Crazy Yzarc. "That's just cold. I can fly, and knock you down. Get out of here. Get out of town," said Li'l Shoop. Everyone cheered. Two judges pointed to Crazy Yzarc, and one pointed to Li'l Shoop. "I'M FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!" yelled Li'l Shoop. Li'l Shoop fired his laser at the other two judges, and they pointed at Li'l Shoop. Everyone left and hi-fived Li'l Shoop's tooth. AB and Li'l Shoop walked out a door. "Good job," said AB. "THENX," said Li'l Shoop. "IEM HOONGRAYAYYAY!" Li'l Shoop flew away. AB saw a cyclone go through a wall. AB turned into Echo Echo, and evolved. "Ultimate Echo Echo!" AB made sonic disks in front of the wall. They knocked the wall down. AB flew through the hole and recollected the disks. C-C-C-Combo Breaker, a girl, and Gorilla Guy, a boy, were absorbing energy from microphones. "Who are you?" asked C-C-C-Combo Breaker. "Awesome Betterhero. Why are you absorbing energy from microphones?" asked AB. "That's none of your beeswax," said Gorilla Guy, shooting two boulders at AB. AB flew around them and made a dome of sonic disks around C-C-C-Combo Breaker and Gorilla Guy. The disks made sound that hurt them. CB quickly blew them away, then shot air slashes at AB. They barely hurt him. AB flew down and punched CB and GG. GG made 3 flying rock fists, and punched AB with them. AB was knocked into the wall. AB transformed. "SHOCKSQUATCH!" AB jumped down and shot 4 balls of electricity from each fist at CB and GG. GG made two rock shields that blocked them, then made a shockwave. AB jumped over the shockwave, then kicked CB. "We don't have time for this," said CB, right before she made wind trap AB. CB and GG flew away with all the microphones. "Trapped in air? How is this possible?" AB turned into Nanomech. He flew out of the air, and to Li'l Shoop. "Li'l Shoop! I have to tell you something. There are at least 2 guys here with elemental powers! And they're trying to cheat!" said AB. Li'l Shoop didn't hear him. AB reverted. "Li'l Shoop! I have to tell you something. There are at least 2 guys here with elemental powers! And they're trying to cheat!" said AB. "YA JOST SED DAT," said Li'l Shoop. "I thought you didn't hear me," said AB. "I DEDENT. I RED DA PAJE," said Li'l Shoop. "We need to find and stop them before they can cheat," said AB. "WARE SHUD WEE LUK?" asked Li'l Shoop. "They could be anywhere. We should split up," said AB. AB made a forcefield under him, and controlled it to fly him. He flew one way. Li'l Shoop flew the other. 6 hours later..... AB and Li'l Shoop met in the hallway. "I looked everywhere for them, but couldn't find them. Have any luck?" asked AB. "UNLEE BODD LUK," said Li'l Shoop. The announcer walked to Li'l Shoop. "You have another rap battle with Mace Matthew," said the announcer. "What's your name anyways?" asked AB. "My name is Eric Eric Eric," said the announcer. Eric and Li'l Shoop went away. "I think I'm going to go somewhere else," said AB. AB walked out of the building. He walked to random buildings, then saw a house with a green glow inside of it. "That's weird," he said. AB walked to a window and looked inside. The house was the mysterious house from earlier. The man was watching 7 small screens on his desk. He was looking down, so his face couldn't be seen. All of them had one of the rappers rapping on them. Yellow energy came out of the screens, and the man was absorbing all of it. The man was glowing green. "THAT MAN MUST BE IN CHARGE OF THOSE RAPPERS!" yelled AB. The man stopped absorbing the energy and looked at AB. "AAAH!" yelled AB as he started running. The man flew through the wall, and started flying to AB. Commercial break. AB looked behind him, then turned into Fasttrack and started running. The man caught up to him. AB evolved. "JETPACK FASTTRACK! Hey, rhyme," said AB as he flew over a truck. The man quickly turned intangible and flew through the truck. AB flew into a clothing store and hid inside a shirt. The man flew through the wall and blasted everything. A policeman that was buying woman's shoes ran to the man and grabbed him, but the man flew through the cop's arms. The policeman tried to shoot him with his gun, but the bullets went through the man. AB flew out of the shirt and out of a window. The man flew out the window. The policeman ran out, onto a police motorcycle, and chased the man. AB flew past a street. The man flew past it, and a firetruck came. Cars got out of the way, except for the police motorcycle. The firetruck went slower to the fire. When they got there, everyone in the building was dead. "That policeman stopped us!" said one of the firefighters. The firetruck rode very fast to the police motorcycle. AB flew past an alley, where 5 hobos were warming up by a fire. The man, police officer, and firetruck rode past it. Part of a hose from the firetruck fell off and extinguished the fire. The hobos started chasing the firetruck. AB flew up. The man followed him. The police officer and firetruck quickly rode up a building. The hobos climbed up a ladder on the side of the building. When they got to the top, they jumped. AB flew into a restaurant. The man flew into it, too. The vehicles landed and rode into it. The hobos landed and ran into it. AB grabbed a plate of spaghetti and ate it while flying. The man was eating two breadsticks. The policeman was eating chicken, the firefighters were eating nachos, and the hobos were eating cheeseburgers. AB flew into the building. The man saw the building, then started flying away. The policeman started tazing him, but the man blasted the tazer and the man. The hobos beat up the firefighters. The man shocked the hobos and knocked them out. AB flew to Li'l Shoop and reverted. "Did you win?" asked AB. "YEYES!" said Li'l Shoop. Eric walked to Li'l Shoop. "You'll be against Dancebreak in 2 hours," he said. "LATZ KUNDINYU LUKENG PHUR DA JEEDARZ," said Li'l Shoop. AB climbed on Li'l Shoop, and Li'l Shoop started flying. "I don't think so," a voice said. AB and Li'l Shoop glowed purple, then fell down and asleep. 119 minutes later...... AB and Li'l Shoop woke up. AB looked at a clock. "Let's go!" said AB. Li'l Shoop flew AB. The camera went to the middle of the rap battle. "Shut up right now, cause what you say is meaningless. Mess with me, and you'll be eyeless and spleenless," said Dancebreak as she glowed. "What's going on?" asked AB. 8 pillars of light formed around Dancebreak. "I'm fabulous and marvelous. I'm one of a kind. I'm the one you call unique. Get a life. What's your job? Flying around and blasting people? My rap was powerful. It crushed you like a beetle," she said. Dancebreak shined light on the judges. "ZHEES YUZENG HAR LYTE TA HIPNUDYSE DA JODJAS!" said Li'l Shoop. "You used your laser on us," said one of the judges. "Yeah, but he deserved to win anyways!" yelled AB. "Then how come 2 people said that Crazy Yzarc should've won?" asked one of the judges. "EVERYONE WHO THINKS THAT LI'L SHOOP'S RAP WAS BETTER, RAISE YOUR HAND!" shouted AB. Most people raised their hands. "I guess Li'l Shoop wins," said one of the judges. "Oh, I forgot to ELIMINATE MY OPPONENT," said Dancebreak. Dancebreak glowed yellow, then shot a big yellow beam at Li'l Shoop. "AAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Li'l Shoop. AB ran down and shot a laser at Dancebreak. Dancebreak blocked it with a light forcefield. AB ran behind Dancebreak and shot a laser at her, knocking her down. "1, 2, 3!" yelled AB, right before he and Li'l Shoop both shot lasers at Dancebreak. Eventually, Dancebreak disappeared and reappeared flying behind Li'l Shoop. She kicked him into AB, and they fell down. AB was about to transform, but he glowed purple and fell asleep. B-Bomb, a girl, walked into the room. "Do nothing except rap when it's time for you to rap," she said. 5 days later..... AB woke up. He was in the bleachers. Li'l Shoop had just finished a battle with F-Plane. "We agreed that Li'l Shoop won," said one of the judges. A large green orb appeared in the room. "That's the same shade of green the man glowed!" whispered AB. "We can't afford to lose another battle," said the orb. Li'l Shoop glowed green and got sucked into the orb. AB ran to Li'l Shoop and grabbed him, but he also got sucked in. They appeared over the Indian Ocean. "Good luck getting back before you miss a match and get disqualified," said the green orb right before it disappeared. "Don't worry. I'll teleport us back home," said AB, fiddling with the UST. He accidentally teleported just himself to his house. Li'l Shoop stayed still. 1 day later..... "It's time for Li'l Shoop to go against Yemenian Eustace. Where is he?" said Eric. AB walked to Eric. "He got teleported to the Indian Ocean. He should be back soon," said AB. "I'll give him 2 more days," said Eric. 2 days later.... AB was sitting down outside the building. "He should be back by now," said AB. "Well, he isn't. He's disqualified. I'm gonna have to make a huge change in plans," said Eric. "Give him 30 more minutes to return!" said AB. "Half your have hour. I've lunch eat gotta anyways," said Eric. "I think you meant-" started AB. "I KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" yelled Eric right before leaving. "I'm not gonna waste any time. Wait, I just did when I said that. And that! And that! And-" "So, I guess Li'l Shoop's now Even Li'ler Shoop," said the man, floating to AB. "COME ON JETRAY!" said AB right before transforming. AB was Buzzshock. "I thought the accidental transformations were fixed!" he said as he flew away. He flew into some wires. He traveled through lots of electricity. He got to Australia, then fast to Li'l Shoop. "Li'l Shoop! You haven't moved at all?" asked AB. Li'l Shoop didn't say anything. "Snap out of it!" AB fell down and shocked Li'l Shoop, but nothing happened. "Come on, let's go," said AB. He turned into Ripjaws and fell into the water with a tail. He swam fast while pushing Li'l Shoop. Later..... Li'l Shoop finished a rap battle with Yemenian Eustace. The judges pointed to Li'l Shoop. He became still. AB shot several lasers at him, but they didn't do anything. "I have an idea. I just hope it works," he said. AB fiddled with the UST. He got rapper's clothing and a microphone. He came down to the floor. "Hey! Ugly face! Listen to me! That's right. Your family looks like pee. But not you. You look like poop. Your personality is worse than Goop," said AB. "Shut up right now about my family. The best rapper in it is me, me, me. I'm better than you. I'm better than everyone else. You should all get scared when I bring the-" started Li'l Shoop. AB shot several lasers at him. He then transformed. "Bloxx! I mean Four Arms! Not again," he said. AB jumped onto Li'l Shoop and kicked and punched him. AB threw Li'l Shoop, and he hit the wall. Li'l Shoop shot a laser from his mouth. AB ran and snatched a guy's glasses. He got in front of the laser and held up the glasses. The laser hit them, went back to Li'l Shoop, and hit him. AB gave the guy his glasses back. "WUT HOPPINNT?" asked Li'l Shoop. "One of those rappers must have stopped you from doing anything besides rapping," said AB. The man appeared in the room. "You reversed it? NO!" he said. "I'm just going to have to eliminate you right now." The man flew up, and glowed green. A-Ness, B-Bomb, C-C-C-Combo Breaker, Dancebreak, Elephantual Madness, F-Plane, and Gorilla Guy appeared in a circle around him. "Life in water, firey air, dark earth, and light are all fair. The power of 7, makes a good fight. Powers, combine. Rappers, unite!" said the man. The rappers spun around the man. All 8 people turned into a large yellow orb. AB jumped at the orb and punched it, but the orb shot a laser at him and he fell down. Li'l Shoop fired a laser, but it didn't do anything. AB evolved into Colossal Four Arms and grabbed the orb, but the orb shocked him. "He can't be beat!" said AB. "Hey, now. You're the worst now. Everyone would rather hear me now. Cause you guys are crazy. You're zany and lazy. You're fat oafs. Move out of the way. Make room for me. Your chance of winning is smaller than a flea. It's smaller than an atom, or a molecule. Gross, you stink. I'm gonna smell my mule," said the orb quickly. "MUZZED.........REPPP!" said Li'l Shoop, flying to the orb. "YOUR FACE WOULD BE UGLIER THAN EVERYONE'S IF YOU HAD ONE. I HOPE YOU AIN'T A COMEDIAN. YOU CAN'T THINK OF A GOOD PUN. BECAUSE YOU'RE MENTAL. YOU'RE STUPID AND DUMB. YOUR CHANCE OF WINNING'S SMALLER THAN MY THUMB. IF YOU DON'T GET THAT, THAT PROVES YOU STINK. BOTH WAYS. YOU'RE WRONG AND YOU REEK. SHUT UP RIGHT NOW. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE KING OF THE UNIVERSE. IF I SHOT MY LASER, I COULD BREAK YOUR LIVER," he said even faster. "KING OF THE UNIVERSE IS WHAT I'LL BE. WHO'LL BE THE SUPREME RULER? ME!" said the orb even faster. The orb and Li'l Shoop both shook. Random sounds came out of both of them. Li'l Shoop shot a pink laser from his mouth at the same time the orb shot a yellow one. The lasers made a red orb in the middle, that also shook with random sounds coming out of it, but faster. The red orb grew until it had the yellow orb and Li'l Shoop inside. Then, it exploded. AB grabbed everyone in the room and jumped away. The whole building was gone. Li'l Shoop, the rappers, and the man were on the ground. "LI'L SHOOP!" yelled AB as he reverted and ran to him. AB got on his knees next to him, then closed his eyes and looked down. Li'l Shoop opened his eyes, and flew up quickly. Lots of people cheered. AB opened his eyes. "YES!" he yelled. Eric walked to AB. "Li'l Shoop won! He saved the Rap Tournament Extreme. And plus, there's nowhere to rap anymore," said Eric. Shoop da Whoop flew down, and Eric put a trophy in his mouth. "You're supposed to call him Li'l Shoop," said AB. Not anymore. The Rap Tournament Extreme is over. "Let's find a place to put this," said AB as him and Li'l Shoop walked away. Later...... The 8 guys were in a jail cell. "We'll break out of here!" said Gorilla Guy. He tried to use terrakinesis, but nothing happened. The others tried using powers, but nothing happened. "Where did our powers go?" asked Elephantual Madness. A rainbow was traveling fast through the sewers. It went into a brown black gray creature. THE END Characters *Awesome Betterhero *Li'l Shoop *Laser Firer *Eric Eric Eric Aliens *Wildvine *Jetray *Ghostfreak *Fart *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Shocksquatch *Nanomech *Fasttrack *Jetpack Fasttrack (first appearance) *Buzzshock (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Ripjaws *Four Arms (accidental transformation; selected alien was Bloxx) *Colossal Four Arms Villains *Crazy Yzarc *Mace Matthew *Yemenian Eustace *Man *A-Ness *B-Bomb *C-C-C-Combo Breaker *Dancebreak *Elephantual Madness *F-Plane *Gorilla Guy Category:Episodes Category:AA Episodes Category:AB's Awesomeness